


Shallow

by Skaboom



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: College, Glasses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 15:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1231777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skaboom/pseuds/Skaboom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Danny and Stiles cross paths in college, Danny finds himself wildly attracted to Stiles' new look and new found confidence, but he's not sure how to handle it. He wants to play it cool, but just how do you do that when studying just a few inches from someone you desperately want to kiss?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shallow

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of a prompt from failegaidin on tumblr...but I don't think I did the prompt justice.

It took four years of high school, and one semester of college for Danny to really notice Stiles. Danny went to Harvey Mudd, and Stiles to Pomona – allowing them to wind up on a shared campus, and second semester of freshman year, in a shared history discussions course. 

When Danny walked into the room, it wasn’t a big lecture hall, just a few tables set up in a rectangle, about 12 seats in all, so that everyone would be able to look at each other during discussion. Most of the seats were already filled, and to Danny’s great surprise, one of them was filled with Stiles, and he. Looked. Good. 

Gone was the crap gel he had used to put in his hair to make it stick out, and somewhere, at some point, he had even filled out a little. He looked like a different person, and Danny sort of liked the new look. A lot. They nodded in recognition of each other, and Danny took the last available seat as the class got started. 

It wasn’t until about halfway through the discussion that Danny realized how fucking smart Stiles really was. Even the professor seemed impressed and surprised by the things he had to say, his insights, and when the class was over, Danny waited while the professor spoke to Stiles after class. Clearly, Danny had underestimated Stiles in high school, and he didn’t intend to make the same mistake in college. There was little more attractive to Danny than a truly smart guy, and Stiles, with his brain, was like a fucking magnet. 

“Hey there, Danny boy,” Stiles grinned. “Didn’t think I’d see you here. Shouldn’t you be computer hackin’ it up?” he asked. 

“Um…” Wow. Even his personality seemed to have changed a little. He seemed more collected, more confident. Getting out of Beacon Hills was already looking like it proved to be really good for him. “Basic humanities requirement, and I felt like I’d be better at a discussion based course, you know…since there’s not as much social interaction at the tech school.” 

“Ah, gotcha, well, it’s good to see you.” Stiles smiled slightly. It was weird, having this guy here. This guy that had sort of always been in the background of his life, this guy who’d always been on his radar, but never quite at the right place. Some part of Stiles had always had a little thing for Danny, but he’d always been told over and over again, by others, and by himself, that he wasn’t worthy. In high school, he hadn’t been, but now? Maybe he was. 

“Wait,” Danny looked over at Stiles.

“Yeah?” Stiles tilted his head to the side.

“I was wondering if you maybe wanted to study together, you know, for class.”

“It’s the first day, there’s not much to study,” Stiles pointed out, sort of wanting to hide that, in nervous apprehension for day one of class, he had actually read the entire textbook already over winter break. 

“You can never be too prepared,” Danny offered, and that dimpled smile was all Stiles needed. 

“Yeah, sure – think we could do it at the library or in your room, though? My roommate’s kind of a tool.” 

“Yeah, sure, we can do that. I don’t have a roommate, so…” 

“How did you swing that one?” Stiles asked, jealousy instantly showing. 

“I was supposed to have one, but he was a no show.” Danny shrugged. They hadn’t filled the space yet, and he was secretly hoping that they wouldn’t. It was a lot easier to adapt to a new setting like this if he had his own space. 

“Alright, well, just write down directions and I’ll stop by whenever is convenient for you.” 

“Thursday work?” Danny asked. 

“Sure.” Stiles nodded. 

“See you at 6?” He handed over a piece of paper with the hall and room number on it.

“Yup. Right now I gotta run, I have class.” He took the paper and jogged down the path, away from Danny, who couldn’t help but look over at him.

“Play it cool, Mahealani,” he said to himself. “Play it cool.” 

 

Sure enough, on Thursday at 6 PM, Stiles was at Danny’s door, knocking, books and notes in hand.

“Hey.” Danny opened the door. “Come on, do you want something to drink? I have soda, water, and beer.”

“Of course you do.” Stiles smiled. “I’m good for now, thanks.” He looked around, smiling as he set his books down on the ground, making himself at home sitting on the floor, his back up against Danny’s bed. “Where did you want to start?” he asked. 

“Well I did the reading – chapters 2-4, and I just want to make sure that what I have to say isn’t, you know, stupid. I know I’m smart, but history classes just aren’t my forte, and the things you were saying in class were kind of really profound.” 

“Oh, thanks.” Stiles smiled. “I just paid attention to the reading, and I did a little outside research is all – that’s the ticket, I think. Do a little outside research, see what other sources say, but I dunno, that’s just my style.” 

“Did you do outside research already on this section?” Danny asked. 

“Um, yeah…I did.” Stiles bit his lip, blushing as he did so. “Do you want to see some of it?” 

“Yes, definitely.” Danny nodded.

“Okay.” Stiles reached into his bag and pulled out not only his laptop, but a glasses case. He opened the case and put on the glasses, and Danny’s heart stopped beating for a second.

“You…when did you get glasses?” Danny asked. 

“Like last month,” Stiles shrugged. “I’d been putting it off but I’ve needed them for awhile. Why, do they look ridiculous?” 

“No, not at all.”

“Okay…then why are you staring like-”

It was as if Danny couldn’t control himself. Stiles wasn’t only smart, and funny, and kind, and forgiving, apparently, because Danny had definitely been an ass to him in high school, but now he had glasses? That just…that was it, all he needed. Danny lost all ability to play it cool, and he just leaned forwards, kissing Stiles, unable to, well, not, at that point. 

“What the fuck are you doing?” Stiles asked, using both hands to push Danny off of him. 

“I was just…um…” Danny gulped. God, had he really just done that? What a stupid fucking thing to do. What a wrong fucking move. “I kissed you?” he said stupidly. 

“Why the hell would you do that?” Stiles asked. 

“Because I wanted to?” Danny shrugged. 

“What?” Stiles frowned. “Is…is this some sort of joke?” 

“No. Why would it be a joke? Look, you just…with the glasses, and you took the crap out of your hair, and you’re-”

“So what?” Stiles asked, starting to re-pack his bag. “I get glasses, and change my look a little, and now you’re fucking into me? Is that it? Well guess what, Danny boy? I’ve been into you since the 9th fucking grade, and you didn’t even notice. I literally was down to sleep with you at the drop of a hat because you said you would. I threw myself at you, and you thought it was a fucking joke, like I’d ever have a shot with you, and now you throw this at me? I don’t fucking have time for this.” He slung his bag over his shoulder, heading for the door, angry, and confused. 

“Stiles, wait!” Danny chased after him, grabbing his wrist, but Stiles pulled away instantly. 

“No, Danny. I. Don’t. Have. Time. For. This.” He shook his head. 

“Time for what?” Danny asked. 

“For guys who don’t actually want me for who I am,” Stiles stated. “You want to kiss me because I changed my look. That’s not okay with me. I wanted you in high school and you saw me as a fucking joke. All that’s changed about me is the way I look. I have the same thoughts, the same brain, the same personality. I’m still that same person – the person you weren’t interested in. I just look different.” He paused. “You’re shallow, Danny.”

Danny’s jaw went slack, and he looked at Stiles in mild disbelief because, well, no one had ever called him shallow before. Hell, no one had really been all that mean to him before. Everyone liked Danny, except for apparently, right now, Stiles, and that was new territory for him.

Danny’s disbelief allowed Stiles the time that he needed to escape, and he did, heading back to the library to study by himself, leaving Danny wondering what the hell he could do to make Stiles see that he wasn’t shallow…except now he was starting to think that maybe Stiles was right. Maybe he _was_ shallow. After all, there wasn’t a single thing Stiles had said just then that wasn’t the truth. 

The next day in class, Stiles was, again, already there when Danny got there, but this time, there was no friendly nod, just a curt glance before Stiles buried his face in his notebook to avoid Danny. Class got started, and just as before, Stiles spoke in turn, saying truly brilliant and well thought out things, and every time Stiles looked down at his notebook to recite a point he had jotted down earlier, Danny found himself more and more attracted to him, and more and more upset with himself for not noticing sooner. 

“But when you really think about it, or at least when I really think about it, I have to question-” Stiles was midway through a point when Danny interrupted him. 

“I’m sorry, I’ve got something to say,” Danny stated. The entire class looked at him, and Stiles just glared. 

“Do you mind waiting? I’m kind of in the middle of making a point here,” Stiles stated. 

“Sorry, it can’t wait.” Danny looked over at him. “I’m sorry,” he said, right there, in front of anyone. “I’m sorry that I made you feel less than in high school, and I’m sorry that I’m shallow, and I’m sorry that you found that out about me the way that you did, and while you said you’re the same person that you were in high school, that’s not totally true. You have this new found confidence, you’re brilliant – brilliant, Stiles, in a way you never showed off before, and me? I’d like to think that I’ve changed since high school, too, and I’d really like it if you could at least give me a chance, and try and see if that’s true.” 

“What the hell? Mahealani, this is a classroom, not the Jerry Springer show,” the professor stated. “If you want to profess your love for Mr. Stilinski, you can do it on your own time, but this is my time. Pack up, come back when you’re ready to learn.”

“Fine.” Danny packed up, looking to Stiles, who said nothing, just watched as Danny took his things and left the classroom, utterly humiliated in a way that he never had been before. 

“Well?” The professor looked over at Stiles.

“Right, I was just saying that when you really think about the way the class system worked, I just have to question the whole-” Stiles found himself, once again, cut off. 

“Not that, Stilinski,” the professor stated. “Aren’t you going to go after him?” 

“Um, I wasn’t…planning on it…” Stiles turned beet red. 

“For christ’s sake! The boy professes his love for you in the middle of the classroom, gets kicked out, and you aren’t even going to go and give him an answer?” 

“But…it’s the middle of class,” Stiles frowned, utterly confused. “You just told Danny that you didn’t want us wasting your time!” 

“Fine, stay, make your points.” The professor shrugged and gestured for him to continue, but before he could, the girl next to Stiles leaned over, whispering to him. 

“I think you should go after him,” she stated. “It’s not every day someone embarrasses themselves like that for you. He can’t be that shallow if he’d be willing to do that.” 

Stiles sort of looked at her for a moment, frowning, because, well, she had a point. “Jesus.” He sighed, shoving his notebook into his bag and heading for the door. 

"I expect an essay with all the points you had prepared on my desk by tomorrow afternoon!” The professor called as Stiles ran out of the room, hoping that he would be able to catch up with Danny. 

He jogged down the hall and out of the building, catching sight of Danny walking down the path away from the building towards the student union. 

“Danny!” He called out, running after him, stopping once he was closer, bending over to take a few breaths. “What you said in there,” he stated. “Is that true?” 

“Which part? I mean, all of it’s true, but…” 

“You really think I’ve changed?” he bit his lip.

“Yeah.” Danny nodded. “You’ve come out of your shell, Stiles. You’re letting everyone see how smart you are, and you’re not shy about it, you’re confident, and that’s sexy. That’s really, really sexy. Yeah, the glasses help, and the fact that you changed your look up a little, but at the end of the day, the sexiest thing about you right now is your confidence. Not just in the classroom, but how you wouldn’t let me jerk you around…I know that sounds like wanting only what I can’t have, but-” 

This time it was Danny getting cut off by Stiles, but it wasn’t with words. Stiles was on him in a second, kissing him deeply, passionately, aggressively – in a way that, Danny was absolutely right, he never would have had the courage to do in high school. 

“Holy shit.” Danny gulped as he pulled away a little while later. “That was…that was one hell of a kiss, Stiles.” 

“Yeah, I…I guess it was.” Stiles took a deep breath, not even really sure that he had actually just done that.

“So I guess this means you’ll give me a chance?” Danny asked. 

“I guess it does.” Stiles nodded. “But if you blow it, that’s it. I won’t be jerked around.” 

“I can see that.” Danny smiled, reaching out, putting his arm around Stiles’ waist, pulling him back in for another kiss, not caring about the catcalls they were attracting from other students passing by. For them, it didn’t really matter who say, because Stiles was getting what he had wanted since the ninth fucking grade, and Danny? Well, he was finally getting someone who wouldn’t take him for granted, someone who wouldn’t use him. Instead of the hot bad boys he’d gotten with when he’d been too busy chasing abs to notice Stiles, he was finally getting the nice guy. The one who might actually be there for him in the end, and maybe it wouldn’t work out, but maybe, just maybe, it would, and right now, both of them were willing to take that chance.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry guys. I feel like this had potential and I sort of borked the ending. I might try to fix it later, but I don't know. It was just a fun writing exercise, so maybe not.


End file.
